Janus
by NeverMineToHold
Summary: Dumbledore hat dich zu einem willigen Werkzeug geformt, benutzt, im Namen seiner Pläne zum Wohle aller." -  Harry, du darfst nicht helfen. Die Folgen wären schlimmer als alles, was du dir vorstellen kannst." AU, Timetravel, dark!Harry, Slash, Angst, H/C
1. Chapter 1

Titel: **„Janus"**

Status: **WIP; Prolog Teil 1 & 2; von ? Teilen**

Word Count: **5848**

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an „Harry Potter" liegen bei Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing in London und beim Hamburger Carlsen Verlag (für Deutschland) – ich leihe mir die Charas nur aus, verdiene hiermit kein Geld... Ihr kennt den Drill ja...

Warnung: AU/AT, Timetravel, dark!Harry, (viel später) Slash (wohl nie explizit... sorry), mild Angst, H/C, Magie – Action, teilweise im Canon eingebettet, (vielleicht) OOC... Das war's, für's Erste...

Kommentar: Wird wahrscheinlich nur (sehr) selten geupdated... Ihr seid gewarnt! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! R&R please!

Janus: römischer Gott der Türen, Tordurchgänge und des Anfangs

Janusgesicht, das (Nomen): doppelgesichtiger Männerkopf

janusköpfig (Adjektiv): doppelgesichtig

Prolog I

Am Scheideweg

Harry Potter war dankbar. Endlich hatte er alles hinter sich.

Die feige Erleichterung eines Gescheiterten sprach da aus ihm, aber diese Erkenntnis konnte keinen Selbsthass mehr in ihm entfachen.

Dennoch - nur Momente zuvor hatten ihn die Erinnerungen noch gequält: An das rote Blut, das im hellen Sand versickerte und die weit aufgerissenen leblosen Augen, die ihn anklagend anstarrten. Er hatte Hermine, Ron und so viele andere in den sicheren Tod geführt. Um die Gefallenen herum stand der geschlossene Kreis aus spottenden Todessern und im Hintergrund verschlangen hungrige Flammen die Ruinen von Hogwarts. Die Entsetzensschreie von Lehrern, Schülern und Ordensmitgliedern - flüchtend, noch kämpfend, sterbend - bildeten einen passenden Trauerchor.

Und Harry, nach Luft schnappend, geschüttelt vom nicht enden wollenden Cruciatusfluch, lag nur eine Armeslänge von seinen besten Freunden entfernt - und war doch nicht fähig, auch nur zu Schreien. Hilflos, voll ohnmächtiger Wut und Hass.

Wie vor allem der Verräter Snape diesen Anblick genossen hatte! Seine trügerisch seidige Stimme hatte Harry in den Ohren gedröhnt, als er ihm spöttisch lächelnd, genüsslich, die Wahrheit um die Horkruxe enthüllte. Seine Verachtung war ätzend wie Säure als er Harry Dumbledores treuen, ahnungslosen Goldjungen nannte.

Dann, des grausamen Schauspiels endlich überdrüssig geworden, krönte Voldemort seinen Sieg mit der Parodie eines Duells. Wie auf dem Friedhof damals, doch dieses Mal gab es kein Entkommen. Am Ende seines Ziels angelangt verzerrte perverse Befriedigung seine unmenschlichen Gesichtszüge, als Harrys Zauberstab zerbarst. Dem Elderstab hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Höhnisches Lachen, Jubel und aufziehende Schwärze begleitete Harrys fallenden Körper auf seinen unnatürlich langen Weg zum harten Boden. Und als er aufschlug fiel sein Bewusstsein einfach weiter.

Doch hier, im Nichts treibend, umflossen von absoluter Stille und Finsternis, fand er Zuflucht, konnte das alles vergessen. Selbst der gleißend grüne Lichtblitz des Todesfluchs war hier bedeutungslos.

Die Erinnerungen hatten sich von Harry gelöst, waren ohne einen Bezugspunkt, bar aller Emotionen - oder war es umgekehrt? Auf diesen Gedanken regte sich doch Unbehagen in ihm. Sollte das etwa alles sein was am Ende übrig blieb? Nach all den Mühen, all den Opfern, all dem Leid?

Harry war bereit gewesen in der Entscheidungsschlacht alles zu riskieren, alles zu tun, um Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten. Und seine Freunde hatten ihn unterstützt, ihre Hoffnung in ihn gesetzt. So viel Vertrauen war schön - auf eine schreckliche, beängstigende Art und Weise. Eine unangenehme Bürde, vor allem auf den Schultern eines halbstarken Erwachsenen ohne besondere Fähigkeiten oder magische Talente.

Aber das war keine Entschuldigung für Harrys Versagen. Er hatte den Druck immer bewusst als Antrieb genutzt und alles in seiner Macht stehende getan.

Aber es hatte nicht gereicht.

Doch warum?

Schließlich war er nicht alleine. Auch er hatte sein Vertrauen in jemanden gesetzt; handelte danach. Er hatte gebaut auf die Anweisungen von Albus Dumbledore, mit seinen funkelnden blauen Augen und meisterlichen, von langer Hand eingefädelten Plänen.

War er blind gewesen?

„Der alte Narr hat dich nur manipuliert, Potter. Er hat dich zu einem willigen Werkzeug geformt und benutzt, im Namen seiner Pläne _zum Wohle aller_. - Doch du kannst es selbst jetzt nicht erkennen, oder, Potter?" Snape spie Harrys Namen voll Abscheu aus, als hätte er ihm wie bittere Galle auf der Zunge gelegen. „Ganz Dumbledores Mann, nicht wahr?"

Zweifel verliehen der unwillkommenen Erinnerung an den Verräter mehr Gewicht. Sie war plötzlich klar umrissen und lebendig, im scharfen Unterschied zum ewigen, statischen Nichts.

Das er versagt hatte, war Snapes Schuld. Hätte er ihm nur Dumbledores Worte übermittelt, hätte er nur die Wahrheit gewusst... Hätten sie nur Nagini erwischt...

Es war irrational, dumm, es auch nur einen Moment zu erwägen und Harry wusste es. Aber...

Was war, wenn er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? Wieso hätte Dumbledore Snape das Wissen um die Beschaffenheit von Harrys Verbindung zu Voldemort anvertrauen sollen und ihm nicht?

War es dann nicht auch Dumbledores Schuld? Oder suchte er nur feige nach Ausflüchten und Entschuldigungen für sein Versagen? Spielte die Wahrheit überhaupt noch eine Rolle? Diese Gedanken und Zweifel waren Irrsinn - doch der scharfe Schmerz von Verrat war intensiv und verlangte nach einer Antwort.

Als hätte das Nichts nur geduldig auf eine Reaktion von Harry gewartet - verschlang es ihn.

Prolog II

Es gilt, zu wählen

Etwas hatte sich verändert.

Harry war immer noch umgeben von undurchdringlicher Stille und Schwärze, aber er konnte nun deutlich eine glatte Oberfläche spüren, auf der er mit dem Gesicht nach unten lag.

Das Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit war von ihm abgefallen und er konnte zu seiner großen Verwirrung einen Körper spüren. Kaum zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt riss er ungläubig die Augen auf. Er lag auf einem kreisrunden Fleck aus schwarz poliertem Stein und alles jenseits davon war fließender, silberner Nebel.

Doch es waren keine wabernden Schwaden oder ein dünner Dunst, der Gegenstände oder Landschaften teilweise verhüllte. Vielmehr _war_ der silberne Nebel alles, was der Umgebung Gestalt verlieh.

Harry setzte sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen auf. Es ging nur langsam voran, als sei ihm das Feingefühl für den eigenen Körper verloren gegangen. Wer wusste schon, wie lange sein Bewusstsein losgelöst von allem im Nichts geschwebt hatte. Doch der Moment ging schnell vorüber und wenig später stand er aufrecht. Als sein Blick auf den eigenen Oberkörper, die Arme, Beine und den Unterleib fiel, musste er feststellen, dass er völlig nackt war. Nicht einmal seine Brille trug er auf der Nase.

Das kümmerte ihn jedoch nicht sonderlich. Er war überzeugt davon an diesem Ort allein zu sein, wo genau er auch immer sein mochte. Auch warum er hier war kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, aber seine Gleichgültigkeit blieb.

Und so lauschte er schweigend in den Nebel hinaus und beobachtete sein langsames Fließen und silbriges Funkeln, dem etwas hypnotisches anhaftete. Gerade, als ihn der Anblick einzulullen drohte, durchdrang ein Geräusch das unförmige Nichts. Es klang ein wenig wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, der hilflos umher zappelte, um seinem Schicksal zu entkommen und dabei mit den Flossen auf den Boden patschte. Schweres, ersticktes Keuchen und zittrig lautes Atmen wechselte sich damit ab. Es klang so gequält, dass sich in Harry Sorge und Mitleid regte, doch wurde es überlagert von einer bösen Vorahnung.

Zum ersten Mal hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, völlig nackt und schutzlos zu sein. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm den Rücken hinunter und er wünschte sich seine alte Jeans, den Kapuzenpulli und die graue Jacke zurück. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, als sich eine dunstige Schwade vom Rest löste und ihn geschmeidig wie Wasser umfloss. Ehe er reagieren konnte, leuchtete sie sanft auf und Harry trug wieder seine vertrauten Muggelsachen, nur das sie weniger mitgenommen aussahen, als sie das nach den Kämpfen eigentlich dürften. Gleich darauf schoss etwas silbernes dicht vor seinen Augen dahin und alles gewann merklich an Schärfe. Das vertraute Gewicht von Brillengläsern ruhte auf seiner Nasenwurzel und das Drahtgestell glänzte wie frisch poliert.

Ob dieser Ort so etwas wie ein gigantischer Raum der Wünsche war?

So ausgestattet versuchte er entschlossen den Nebel mit Blicken zu durchbohren um die Quelle der ohne Unterlass fortfahrenden Geräusche auszumachen. Und tatsächlich - je länger er sich umblickte desto mehr erstarrte das Fließen und es bildeten sich aus dem Nebel Umrisse, die ihm vage vertraut vorkamen.

Metallstreben aus dunkelgrauem Stahl stützten ein gläsernes Kuppeldach, durch dessen leicht verschmutzte Scheiben gedämpftes Sonnenlicht fiel. Harrys Blick wanderte tiefer und der Nebel schuf eine etwas entfernte weiße Wand, mit Stützpfeilern in regelmäßigen Abständen und davor cremefarbene Bodenfliesen. Er befand sich in einer voluminösen Halle, die darauf ausgelegt war, vielen Menschen Platz zu bieten.

War das etwa - Kings Cross?

Wie zur Antwort formten sich auch schon die vertrauten Bänke, Anschlagtafeln und Abfalleimer, gleichmäßig verteilt an der Wand entlang. Dort hinten war die Rolltreppe zur U-Bahn und -

Sein Blick stockte als er auf das Etwas fiel, das die mitleiderregenden Geräusche verursachte. Es lag unter einer der grün lackierten Holzbänke, im Schatten des überlaufenden Abfalleimers und bewegte sich fahrig. Es hatte den Körper eines kleinen Kindes, kaum älter als ein Baby und seine missgestalteten, grotesk verrenkten Füßchen und Händchen verursachten das Patschen. Sie griffen unermüdlich in die Luft, nur um kurz darauf wieder kraftlos zu Boden zu fallen. Heftig und doch langsam, weil mühevoll, hob und senkte sich die eingefallene Brust, deren Rippen deutlich hervortraten. Die Haut war schmutziggrau und bläulich angelaufen, wie eine faltige Decke hing sie übergroß von dem gebrechlichen Körper herab. Ein bitter stechender Geruch ging von diesem Wesen aus. Erst, als der Harry unangenehm in die Nase stieg wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich bis auf wenige Schritte genähert hatte.

Der Anblick war erbarmungswürdig und Wut mischte sich in das Mitleid, das er für es empfand. Es starb hier, langsam und qualvoll, in eine Ecke gestopft, damit es niemand sah. Man hatte es alleine zurück gelassen. Und doch wollte es leben, gab nicht auf, obwohl sein schwacher Griff nach Hilfe nur ins Leere führte.

Harry hatte keinen Blick übrig für das Abstoßende an diesem Anblick, sondern bewunderte nur den unnachgiebigen Willen, sich dem Tod zu verweigern. Das war etwas, dass er nur zu gut kannte.

Er konnte ihm wahrscheinlich nicht helfen, aber er musste es wenigstens trösten, es wissen lassen das es nicht allein war. Gerade wollte er sich zu dem sterbenden Kind hinunter beugen, als aus dem letzten Rest Nebel zu seiner Rechten eine vertraute Stimme erklang: „Du darfst nicht helfen."

Harry erstarrte, die rechte Hand schon in Richtung der Bank ausgestreckt. Er musste sich täuschen - er hatte ihn sterben sehen! Doch er musste sich vergewissern und so drehte er sich langsam um.

Albus Dumbledore kam langsam aus den Silberschwaden auf ihn zu, doch noch nie hatte Harry dessen Lächeln als so gezwungen empfunden. Alles an ihm wirkte hoch aufgerichtet, steif und kühl, von den verpuffenden Atemwölkchen, die seine Warnung begleitet hatten, bis zu seinem wallenden, purpurroten Umhang.

„Harry..." Seine Stimme war ein Seufzen, enttäuscht und niedergeschlagen. „Mein Junge..." Die sonst so stechend blauen Augen schlossen sich, als müsste Dumbledore einen tiefen Schmerz unterdrücken.

Der Anblick machte Harry unvermittelt wütend und trieb ihm gleichzeitig die Schamesröte ins heiße Gesicht. Natürlich - er hatte versagt und er konnte die bittere Enttäuschung nachempfinden. Tatsächlich kannte er sie nur zu gut. Aber _er_ war es gewesen, der den Konsequenzen direkt ins Auge gesehen hatte. Der für seinen Fehler nicht nur mit dem eigenen Blut bezahlt hatte.

Woher nahm Dumbledore das Recht über ihn zu urteilen?

„...hat dich nur manipuliert, Potter..."

Richtig, er erinnerte sich wieder. Snapes Worte. Deswegen hatte er der Schwerelosigkeit des Nichts den Rücken gekehrt und war jetzt hier: Um Antworten zu erhalten auf das bittere Gefühl von Verrat. Hoffentlich gab es keine.

Wieso sollte Dumbledore ihn auch manipulieren? Warum und wie?

Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte - und er war nicht sicher, ob ihm Vorwürfe, Rechtfertigungen oder doch eine Entschuldigung auf der Zunge lagen - sprach Dumbledore: „Harry - was ist nur mit dir geschehen, mein Junge? All diese Toten... Warum bist du nicht dem Pfad gefolgt, den ich dir so sorgfältig bereitet hatte? Du -"

Harry fiel ihm wutentbrannt ins Wort, kaum das sein sonst so geschätzter Mentor Atem geholt hatte: „Welcher Pfad? Sie sind gestorben, ohne mir die Wahrheit zu sagen! Sie haben Snape mehr vertraut als mir - er wusste, dass ich ein Horkrux bin, er wusste, dass ich mich Voldemort allein hätte stellen müssen. Sie wollten, dass ich mich freiwillig von ihm töten lasse... Aber das konnte ich doch nicht wissen!" Der letzte Satz brach sich Bahn in Form eines gequälten Aufschreis, der dass Wimmern des Babys zu seinen Füßen erstickte. „Hätte ich es gewusst..." Harry schwankte unter dem Ansturm von widersprüchlichen Emotionen, doch dann ließ Entschlossenheit seine Gesichtszüge versteinern. Mit geballten Fäusten und hoch erhobenen Hauptes trat er ein paar Schritte vor: „Dann wäre ich allein zu ihm gegangen, hätte die Schlacht um Hogwarts verhindert - und die meisten wären noch am Leben."

Hass und bittere Enttäuschung ließen seine smaragdgrünen Augen aufblitzen, als er Dumbledores Blick zum ersten Mal frontal begegnete: „Aber Snape hat mir nichts gesagt. Statt dessen hat er seinem wahren Herrn den Elderstab gebracht... Sie sind genauso Schuld an seinem Sieg wie ich! Oh ja -" Harrys Stimme wurde gefasst und merklich kälter. „Ich möchte doch nicht so hochmütig sein und die Verantwortung für alles ganz für mich allein beanspruchen. - Kommen Ihnen Ihre eigenen Worte bekannt vor?"

Doch Dumbledore gab nicht zu erkennen, ob ihn die Nachricht von Snapes Verrat erschütterte. Er gab keine andere Antwort als eine abwehrende Geste, als wolle er Harrys Gefühlsausbruch und die Anschuldigungen als unwichtig bei Seite wischen.

Natürlich machte das Harry nur noch wütender, der sich fühlte, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Er hatte diesem Mann bedingungslos vertraut! Er wollte nicht, dass ihm jemand seine Fehler vergab, aber von Albus Dumbledore hätte er mehr erwartet. Er hatte sich Rat und vielleicht sogar etwas Verständnis von ihm erhofft. Doch statt dessen sah er nur einen Fremden vor sich, der enttäuscht auf ihn hinab sah und der nur dem Aussehen nach dem vertrauten Schulleiter glich. Der Unterschied, schwer greifbar aber entscheidend, war so enorm, dass Harrys Gedanken haltlos durcheinanderwirbelten.

„Hör mir zu, Harry." Der scharfe Tonfall rüttelte ihn aus seiner Schockstarre. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er schon eine ganze Weile auf sich bewegende Lippen gestarrt hatte, ohne ein Geräusch zu hören.

„Hör mir zu," wiederholte Dumbledore betont langsam, als spräche er mit einem kleinen Kind, das ihm Schwierigkeiten machte. „Snape hat vielleicht nicht die ihm zugewiesene Rolle gespielt, mit tragischen Konsequenzen. Doch ich hatte dir alles nötige Wissen vermittelt, dir und deinen Freunden Hinweise hinterlassen - es sind deine eigenen Fehlentscheidungen, die dich allein an diesen Ort geführt haben," stechend blaue Augen bohrten sich bei diesen Worten mahnend in ihn. „Aber all die Opfer waren zumindest nicht ganz umsonst, Harry. Es ist noch nicht zu spät - du kannst zurückkehren und es zu Ende bringen. Als Voldemort dich „getötet" hat, hat er den Teil seiner Seele zerstört, der sich in deiner eingenistet hatte. Und solange der Schutz von Lilys Opfer von Voldemort am Leben erhalten wird -"

Er hielt inne, wohl weil sich Harrys Verständnislosigkeit in seinem Gesicht niederschlug und schnaubte frustriert auf. „Dein Blut, Harry, das er dir auf dem Friedhof genommen hat, um seinen Körper neu zu erschaffen. Solange dieser Zauber überlebt, überlebst auch du. Und damit die Chance diesen Ort zu verlassen, um erst Nagini und dann Voldemort zu vernichten."

Harry starrte seinen von den Toten zurückgekehrten Schulleiter einfach nur einen langen Moment stumm an. Er fühlte sich leer und geschlagen; resigniert. Es kam ihm so vor als hätte sich zwischen ihnen plötzlich ein Abgrund aufgetan und er wusste nicht, wie er ihn überbrücken sollte.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe diesem alten Mann zu erklären, dass Voldemort sicher nur darauf wartete das seine Seele in seinen Körper zurückkehrte, um ihn dann endgültig zu töten. Schließlich, selbst wenn der dunkle Lord die Zusammenhänge nicht erkannt hatte, so wusste doch Snape alles. Dank Dumbledore.

Er tobte auch nicht, als von seinen Freunden als „nicht umsonst gestorbene Opfer" gesprochen wurde. Er versuchte weder, seine Entscheidungen zu rechtfertigen, noch ihm klar zu machen, dass er keine Alternative erkannt hatte. Nicht damals, in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts. Nicht auf der Flucht mit Ron und Hermine. Nicht im Kreis der Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder.

Die innere Stimme der Vernunft wisperte ihm unvermittelt zu, dass auch der große Albus Dumbledore Fehler machen konnte. Das auch er das Recht hatte, einmal seinen Frust an jemand anderen auszulassen, vor allem jetzt, wo alles vergebens schien. Sie hatten beide die Beherrschung verloren, doch das war noch lange kein Grund, sich so feindselig zu verhalten...

Ein winziges Zucken spielte um Dumbledores Mundwinkel... Kaum merklich sackten seine angespannten Schultern herab... Beides geschah genau in dem Moment, wo Harry sich beruhigte - und das wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Es verriet ihn.

Diese verdammten, allwissenden Augen. Er benutzt Legilimentik gegen mich! Manipulieren... O ja! Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Es war genug um die Hölle losbrechen zu lassen.

Schlagartig wirbelte der Nebel auf, schwarz verfärbt und bedrohlich, als Harrys ganzer Hass aus der Leere in seinem Innersten hervorbrach, begleitet von einer Kraft, die er noch nie in sich gespürt hatte.

Seine im Halbdunkeln fast strahlenden Augen bohrten sich in die blau funkelnden von Dumbledore. Überrumpelt von der heiß sengenden, magischen Flut die mit dem Blickkontakt übersprang, schaffte der es nicht mehr rechtzeitig, seine Okklumentikschilde in Stellung zu bringen.

„Genug jetzt - die Wahrheit, zeig mir endlich die ganze Wahrheit!"

Noch nie hatte Harry selbst Legilimentik eingesetzt, geschweige denn seinen Willen und seine Magie wie ein Brecheisen am verschlossenen Bewusstsein eines anderen Zauberers angesetzt, um dessen Gedanken freizulegen.

Dumbledores Geist war geschützt durch einen Ring aus goldenen Flammen, doch Harry spürte nichts, als sie an ihm empor züngelten. Er beachtete sie kaum, denn sein schwarzer Nebel erstickte das Feuer und er konnte die Barriere in Angriff nehmen. Langsam durchbrach er sie, als müsste er durch einen Morast waten, in dem er bis zu den Knien versank und der jeden Schritt nur mit zähflüssigem Schmatzen freigab. Beharrlich kämpfte er sich voran, bis er endlich in einer schwarzen Ödnis stand.

Doch Harry konnte Funken unter der toten Erde ausmachen und erkannte die Schilde als das, was sie waren. Brutal in seinem unbändigen Verlangen nach der Wahrheit, riss er sie nieder - und taumelte in eine verschwommene Erinnerung, als würde er auf den Grund eines Wasserglas' schauen.

„Ah - Miss Granger. Setzen Sie sich bitte." Dumbledore deutete mit einer einladenden Geste auf den Stuhl gegenüber seines massiven Schreibtischs. „Ein Zitronenbonbon?" Er hielt Hermine die randvolle Schüssel voll zusammenklebenden Süßigkeiten entgegen, doch sie lehnte höflich ab.

Wie winzig sie aussah als Erstklässlerin! Harry konnte geradeso ihre buschigen Haare über die Stuhllehne herausragen sehen.

„Sie wollten mich privat sprechen, Professor?" Allein der Klang ihrer Stimme rief schmerzliche Erinnerungen wach.

„Richtig..." Dumbledore stellte die Porzellanschale beiseite und strich sich nachdenklich über seinen langen Bart. „Nun, mir sind Ihre Zauberspruchkünste im Zusammenhang mit verschlossenen Türen zu Ohren gekommen -" Hier lächelte er die unruhig werdende Hermine gütig über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg an: „Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, Miss Granger. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass Sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten sind - ganz im Gegenteil."

Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über die schlafenden Gemälde seiner Vorgänger schweifen, als wolle er sichergehen, dass niemand dieses Gespräch mitbekam. „Nein, nein - Sie haben nicht nur ein umfangreiches Wissen bewiesen, sondern auch einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. Sehr bewundernswert für eine noch so junge Hexe."

Dieses Mal zappelte Hermine eindeutig in ihrem Stuhl herum, weil sie das Kompliment verlegen machte. Doch davon ließ sich ihr scharfer Verstand natürlich nicht beeinträchtigen, wie ihre nächsten, atemlos hervor purzelnden Worte bewiesen: „Fähigkeiten, für die Sie Verwendung haben - das meinen Sie doch, oder, Professor?"

Harry gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, in welche Richtung sich dieses Gespräch zu entwickeln schien. Aber im Gegensatz zu den Erinnerungen im Denkarium war er hier wie mit dem Erdboden verwachsen. Er konnte sich nicht wieder abwenden, sondern musste beobachten und zuhören.

Dumbledore strahlte Hermine an: „Richtig. Es geht mir... um den jungen Mr. Potter."

Eine Welle fegte durch die Szene, riss Harry von den Beinen und spülte ihn gewaltsam fort. Dumbledore versuchte, sich gegen das Eindringen in seine Erinnerungen zu wehren. Doch Harry stemmte sich instinktiv mit aller Gewalt dagegen - er würde zu Ende bringen, was er begonnen hatte.

Doch als er endlich wieder sehen konnte, was sich im Büro abspielte, war die Erinnerung wie ein Film weiter gelaufen und flutete auseinander. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Hermines überrascht kieksende Stimme: „Ich soll mich mit Harry Potter anfreunden?"

„Richtig - er braucht jemanden an seiner Seite der ihn ein wenig bremst, zum Nachdenken bringt, Miss Granger. Und der ihn zurückführt, sollte er... vom rechten Weg abkommen."

Harry fand sich erneut in der Ödnis wieder und kämpfte darum, dem Gehörten einen Sinn zu verleihen. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn verspätet, aber dann wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Hermine, treue, kluge Hermine, seine beste Freundin und engste Vertraute... hatte sich auf Dumbledores Anraten hin mit ihm angefreundet! Hatte ihm womöglich ständig Bericht erstattet!

Dieser Verrat kam völlig unerwartet, genauso wie der Schlag, der ihn, abgelenkt wie er war, beinahe zurück in sein eigenes Bewusstsein katapultiert hätte. Doch der Widerstand ließ Harry nur härter kämpfen und die Entdeckung bei Seite schieben; fürs Erste zumindest.

Was mochte der alte Mann noch vor ihm verstecken?

Er suchte nach dem nächsten Schild und riss es entschlossen nieder, doch dahinter war nur ein kurzer Funken - „Ah, aber Minerva - ich würde doch niemals den echten Stein der Weisen einer möglichen Gefahr aussetzen. Das hier ist lediglich eine Fälschung." - der ihm sofort wieder entrissen wurde.

Harry hielt sich nicht mit dieser kurzen Ablenkung auf sondern suchte und fand ein massiveres Schild. Es zerbarst unter dem Ansturm seiner schwarzen Nebelwogen und dahinter -

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Mrs. Figg. Ich kann Sie ja kaum verstehen."

Dumbledore kniete mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck vor der Feuerstelle in seinem Büro und machte eine beschwichtigende Geste in Richtung des Kopfes, der zwischen den Flammen saß.

Mrs. Figg sah genauso aus, wie Harry sich an sie erinnerte, Haarnetz inklusive, obwohl er sie nie so den Tränen nahe erlebt hatte. „Aber Dumbledore - er lebt in einem SCHRANK, verdammt noch mal! Nicht nur das - sie lassen ihn schuften wie einen Hauselfen! Wie können Sie es zulassen, dass Harry Potter, ausgerechnet ER, so behandelt wird? Minerva hatte Sie gewarnt vor diesen... diesen..." Sie schnappte so empört nach Luft, dass Dumbledore eilig die aufstiebenden Funken aus seinen langen Bart klopfen musste.

„_Bitte_, Arabella." Sein Ton war gezwungen freundlich, duldete aber keinen Widerspruch. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Harrys Kindheit bei den Dursleys nicht so glücklich ist, wie sie sein sollte." Schnell hob er die Hand, um Mrs. Figg abzuwürgen, die in ihrer rechtschaffenen Empörung kurz davor stand, einen erneuten Funkenschauer heraufzubeschwören. „Aber nur dort, wo ihn das Blut seiner Mutter schützt ist er vollkommen sicher vor den versprengten Todessern und Voldemort, sollte er zurückkehren."

Mrs. Figg erholte sich erstaunlich rasch von der Nennung von Du-weißt-schon-wem's Namen und setzte zum verbalen Gegenschlag an; ein Streitgespräch entbrannte zwischen dem Schulleiter und der temperamentvollen Squib.

Doch Harry war abgelenkt von einer Stimme, die in Dumbledores Tonfall leise weiter wisperte: „Und Harry wird dank den Muggeln nur positives mit der magischen Welt verbinden und Hogwarts als sein wahres Zuhause betrachten. Und natürlich wird er bescheiden sein, unverdorben von dem Ruhm des Jungen, der überlebte. Damit lässt sich viel leichter arbeiten, als mit einem verzogenen, hochmütigen Bengel."

Bevor Harry darauf reagieren konnte, durchzogen hell gleißende Risse die Ödnis - und plötzlich brach jeder Widerstand gegen seinen Legilimentikangriff wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen.

Und er wurde überflutet.

Dumbledore sah Harry tief in die Augen, schlüpfte sachte in sein schutzloses Bewusstsein und lächelte, zufrieden mit dem, was er vorfand. Dann wandte er sich mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen an seinen vor Wut schäumenden Lehrer für Zaubertränke: „Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten, Severus."

Schwärze.

Dumbledore wischte vorsichtig die letzten Spuren der Kreide von der Stirn des laut weinenden Kleinkindes. Die blitzförmige Narbe des Jungen blutete ein wenig, doch der dünne Strom versiegte bald und das Kind fiel im selben Moment in einen tiefen, todesähnlichen Schlaf. Mit einer beiläufigen Geste löschte Dumbledore die letzten Spuren des Rituals in dem zerstörten Zimmer.

Dann lege er den kleinen Harry zurück in sein Bettchen, sorgfältig Geröll und die Leiche von Lily Potter umgehend. Er war zu spät gekommen um sie zu retten, aber wenn seine Vermutungen korrekt waren, dann lag in Harry Potter der Schlüssel zur Vernichtung Voldemorts.

Doch die Erkenntnis, dass der Junge auch zu einer Gefahr heranwachsen könnte, war ein Schock für ihn gewesen. Er trug einen Teil des dunklen Lords in sich, der wie ein Fluch, ein entzündetes Geschwür, seine Seele und Magie verunreinigen könnte. Das hatte Dumbledore nicht zulassen können, zumal die magische Aura des Kleinkindes all seine Erwartungen übertraf. Zu viel Macht in der Hand eines Einzelnen war immer gefährlich, doch in diesem Fall könnten die Konsequenzen den Untergang der magischen Gesellschaft bedeuten. Also hatte er schweren Herzens einen Großteil von Harrys magischen Reserven in einem uralten Ritual versiegelt.

Er würde zweifellos immer noch ein recht mächtiger Zauberer werden, aber es würde Training brauchen, wie es ihm nur Hogwarts bieten konnte - unter Dumbledores Aufsicht. Und das instinktive Verständnis für Magie würde ihm fehlen, statt dessen erwartete ihn die gleiche harte Arbeit, der sich auch seine Altersgenossen stellen mussten. Ja, das war die sicherste Methode, vor allem, wenn Voldemort erst zurückgekehrt war... Ein lauter Entsetzensschrei riss Dumbledore aus seinen in die Zukunft schweifenden Gedanken; die Muggel hatten das wütende Feuer entdeckt.

Es wurde Zeit, Godrics Hollow zu verlassen. Er musste Hagrid abfangen und dafür sorgen, dass er Harry zu Lilys Muggelschwester in den Ligusterweg brachte. Das alles war tragisch, zweifellos, aber er musste das größere Ganze im Blick behalten. Und so gesehen passte diese Entwicklung hervorragend in seine Pläne...

Schwärze.

„Nein, Albus! Auf keinen Fall - ich vertraue Sirius!" James Potter schüttelte vehement den Kopf und seine Hand zuckte unbewusst in Richtung seines Zauberstabs. Lily fing sie auf halbem Wege ab und hielt sie sanft fest. Leise begann sie, auf ihren Mann einzureden.

Wie Dumbledore es erwartet hatte wirkte die bloße Berührung allein schon beruhigend und er fühlte sich zuversichtlich, dass sein Plan doch nicht zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Taktvoll wandte er sich ab und sah zur Veranda hinaus. In einem liebevoll gepflegten Kräuterbeet wuchsen allerlei Zutaten für Lilys Zaubertränke und ihre bei Freunden berühmte Teemischung. Zum Zeitvertreib begann er damit, die Wirkung der Pflanzen vor sich hin zu murmeln.

„Also gut, Albus." Minuten später wandte er sich der resignierten Stimme zu und sah James Niederlage in seiner zusammengesunkenen Körperhaltung reflektiert. „Wir machen Peter zu unserem Geheimniswahrer."

Schwärze.

„Also muss der Junge sterben, weil er ein Horkrux ist?" fragte Snape ungläubig, seine Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich.

Dumbledore jedoch hatte es gesehen und warf ihm einen missbilligenden und strengen Blick zu. Sofort wurde das Gesicht des Mannes wieder ausdruckslos, nur seine dunklen Augen deuteten auf tiefe, unbestimmte Emotionen hin. „Es ist von entscheidender Wichtigkeit das Voldemort es selbst tut."

„Man sollte meinen das Sie einem so... heroischen Gryffindor dieses Wissen anvertrauen könnten," amüsierter Sarkasmus begleitete den Seitenhieb. „Statt dessen erwarten Sie von _mir_, alles in die Wege zu leiten...?" Snape zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, als könne er nicht so ganz glauben, was er da hörte.

Dumbledore seufzte und strich geistesabwesend über Fawkes orangerot glühende Federn, der sich auf seinem linken Bein niedergelassen hatte. Eine traurige Note vibrierte durch das Büro, dessen Schatten bizarr im Licht des Kaminfeuers zuckten. „Der Junge hat schon oft meine Erwartungen erfüllt und doch fürchte ich... Sich freiwillig zu opfern erfordert eine ganz andere Art von Mut. Gryffindor Kühnheit verlangt jedoch danach zu überleben."

Snape schnaubte abfällig und unterbrach sein unruhiges hin und her gehen, um ungefragt in dem leeren Ohrensessel gegenüber Platz zu nehmen. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie bereits einen Plan haben?"

Schwärze.

Ein gleißender Lichtblitz blendete Harry, ließ ihn schwer keuchend zurücktaumeln. So unvermittelt fand er sich im eigenen Körper wieder, dass ihm schwindelig wurde.

Dumbledore, der nur wenige Schritte entfernt stand, erging es nicht besser. Heftig atmend starrten sie einander an, die Augen weit aufgerissen und ungläubig.

Harry fühlte sich wie betäubt. All das Gesehene machte keinen Sinn; ergab einen schrecklichen Sinn. Doch er war _sicher_ das er die Wahrheit gesehen hatte. Dumbledores Bewusstsein war bloß gelegt gewesen und ungeschützt.

Warum? Wie weit durfte man gehen, um den dunklen Lord aufzuhalten? Heiligt der Zweck alle Mittel? Seine Eltern, die Dursleys, Hermine, der Stein der Weisen - alles Bauern in einer Jahre dauernden Partie Schach? Und er selbst - das ultimative, willentliche Bauernopfer? Harry kämpfte darum einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch nicht nur die schiere Menge der Enthüllungen im Sekundentakt machte es ihm schwer.

Mit seinem Körper stimmte etwas nicht. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und floss unglaublich heiß in seinen Adern. Es war ein Gefühl, als würde eine Flut in ihm anschwellen und mit knisternden Zungen an den Grenzen seines Bewusstseins nippen. Er hatte das Gefühl explodieren zu müssen unter dem Ansturm von...

Magie, purer Magie, _seiner_ Magie. Als wäre das Wissen der Schlüssel oder als hätte sein „Tod" den Effekt von Dumbledores Ritual aufgehoben, war dessen Kontrolle und Eindämmung plötzlich durchbrochen. Und es war schwer, sich diesem Sog entgegenzustemmen, fast schmerzhaft, als die Energie nie zuvor erkannte Lücken füllte.

Dumbledore, der ihn besorgt beobachtete, hielt sein unkontrollierbares Zittern und schweres Atmen jedoch offenbar für die Anzeichen von kaum unterdrücktem Zorn und Hass. War es Angst, die jetzt in seinen Augen flackerte?

Und hätte er nicht das Recht gehabt, so zu empfinden?

„Beruhige dich, Harry! Hör mir zu! Was ich tat, tat ich nur zum Wohle aller! Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Voldemort _muss_ aufgehalten werden, damit es nicht noch mehr unnötige Opfer gibt. Denk nach - du musst zurückgehen und es zu Ende bringen. Für Ron, Hermine und all die anderen, die auf dich vertrauen. Für sie - geh zurück und tu es für sie!"

Doch Harry hörte die verzweifelten Worte kaum. Viel zu lange schon hatte er diesem alten Narren zugehört, sich von ihm manipulieren lassen. Welch Ironie, das ausgerechnet Snape ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte!

Sein Blick fiel auf das unbemerkt verstummte Baby und er fragte sich, warum er es nicht sofort erkannt hatte. Es war die Manifestation von Voldemorts Seelenfragment, der Überrest, der sich an sein Bewusstsein klammerte. Und es war am Ende, alle Kraft verbraucht; es starb. Seine Präsenz an diesem Ort war nur noch ein glimmender Funke.

Müde murmelte er: „Soll doch jemand anderes Voldemort töten. Alle wissen, was Nagini ist und ich... Ich erhalte ihn nicht mehr am Leben, wenn ich nicht zurückkehre." Selbst in Harrys eigenen Ohren klangen seine Worte tonlos und flach. Er schüttelte benommen den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, ihn wieder klar zu kriegen. „Die Prophezeiung ist jetzt ungültig, oder? Keiner kann Leben, während der andere überlebt - der Teil hat sich jetzt erfüllt. Und nur weil ich tot bin werden die anderen den Kampf nicht einfach aufgeben - im Gegenteil. Das wird sie wohl anspornen, oder? Und ich..."

Warum war dieses Wort jetzt fast unaussprechlich?

Harry schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals mühsam runter: „Ich vertraue Neville und Professor McGonagall." Er wandte sich ab und der Bank zu, noch immer verwirrt, seltsam hohl, ohne Plan, aber doch zum Handeln entschlossen.

„Harry - du schuldest -"

„Ich schulde Ihnen gar nichts!" schnitt er Dumbledore heftig das Wort ab. Zum letzten Mal. Es machte keinen Sinn mehr auch nur die geringste Energie an diesen alten Mann zu verschwenden.

Harry kniete sich neben die Holzbank und den Abfalleimer, beugte sich hinunter... „Harry - du darfst nicht helfen. Die Folgen wären schlimmer als alles, was du dir vorstellen kannst."

Seine Stimme klang so überzeugt von den eigenen Worten und flehentlich, dass Harry einen letzten Moment zögerte. Dann griff er bedächtig in den Spalt und holte das missgestaltete Baby heraus. Es war so leicht als hätte es gar keine Substanz. Die bläuliche Haut fühlte sich klamm unter seinen Fingern an und er rutschte sehr vorsichtig zurück, damit er Platz hatte und es auf den Arm nehmen konnte.

Das übergroße Köpfchen, kahl und voller verschorfter Wunden, ruhte an seiner linken Schulter und seine Arme stützten ungeschickt den Rest des zerbrechlichen Körpers. Einen langen Moment lag es so still, dass er es tot glaubte, doch dann begann es zu zittern und es wimmerte leise dicht an seinem Ohr.

Hilflos, da er nicht genau wusste was er tun sollte, begann Harry automatisch es vorsichtig zu wiegen und sinnlose Phrasen zu murmeln. Aber das Gesagte war auch nicht wichtig, entscheidend war der beschwichtigende Tonfall. Er wünschte sich eine Decke herbei und nur einen Augenblick später hatte der Nebel reagiert und es war in weichen Stoff gehüllt. Das heftige Zittern ließ langsam nach und schließlich tastete sich ein verrenktes, knochiges Händchen aus den weißen Falten hervor.

Schon kurz, bevor es Harrys Gesicht überhaupt berührte, schoss ein heftiges Stechen durch seinen ganzen Körper. „Uhng!" Unsichtbare Klauen und Zähne gruben sich tief in sein Fleisch, rissen Brocken aus ihm heraus, schlugen brutal blutende Wunden, die...

Aufhören!

Zischend holte Harry Luft. Sein Herz raste, doch er spürte, dass es nicht sein Körper war, der angegriffen wurde. Vielmehr versuchte das Seelenfragment mit Gewalt eine Verbindung zu einer neuen magischen Quelle herzustellen - zu ihm. Es war seine einzige Chance, um zu überleben.

Doch Harry hatte es automatisch abgewehrt, mit der gleichen Instinkt gesteuerten Sicherheit, mit der er an diesem Ort schon die ganze Zeit seine Magie eingesetzt hatte.

„Harry - lass es fallen, bevor es zu spät ist!"

Er konnte Dumbledores Hand spüren, so nah schwebte sie unentschlossen über seiner Schulter, bereit ihn wegzureißen. Bereit, ihm den Seelensplitter zu entreißen, um ihn zu töten. „Nein!" Wütend wollte Harry nur noch eines - diesen alten Mann endlich loswerden, damit er sich nie wieder in sein Leben einmischen konnte.

Und der Nebel gehorchte.

Schwarz wogte er um Dumbledores Knöchel, riss ihn fort, stieg wirbelnd auf, umfloss seinen Körper - und verschmolz mit dem letzten Rest von Nichts, aus dem das fremde Bewusstsein gekommen war.

Es war so schnell vorbei, dass Harry zweimal hinsehen musste.

Zittrig atmete er aus. Unentschlossen betrachtete er das Seelenfragment in seinen Armen, das leise zu weinen begonnen hatte. Er fühlte sich leer und müde, bereit sich einfach im Nichts aufzulösen. Hatte er nicht schon geglaubt, er hätte nun alles hinter sich? Was noch konnte hierauf folgen?

Da spürte er eine erneute Berührung, eine schwache magische Aura, die seine Sinne als so schwarz wahrnahmen, dass sie das silbrige Licht des Nebels zu schlucken schien. Doch statt seine Schwäche auszunutzen und sich brutal einen Weg bis in seinen magischen Kern zu bahnen - umfloss sie ihn nur oberflächlich.

Suchend, tastend, vorsichtig. Die Berührung fühlte sich an wie kühlender Balsam auf brennenden Nervenenden und wurde begleitet von einem Echo der sinnlosen Phrasen, die er ihm kurz zuvor zu gemurmelt hatte. Ein Wispern, ein Flehen, eine Bitte, verwoben mit ungeschicktem Trost, als wäre ihm so etwas einfaches, menschliches fremd.

Und das war es wahrscheinlich auch. Aber es war eine Bitte. Es war eine Frage, die Harry schon längst beantwortet hatte. Es war eine Seele, die ihr Gegenstück erkannte, fremd und falsch und richtig. Unvermittelt verschmolzen und ebenso auseinandergerissen.

Instinktiv - oder doch vielleicht wissend - traf Harry seine Entscheidung und öffnete sich der fremd bekannten Aura. Dämmte seine eigene zu einem willkommen heißenden Wispern. Es war nicht mehr schmerzhaft, nur unangenehm, als sich ihre Magie vermischte und der Seelensplitter sich davon zu nähren begann, genauso wie ein echtes Baby von Muttermilch.

Oder ein Parasit.

Hitze, sengend und doch nur wärmend, durchfloss beide mit dem Beginn eines unendlichen Kreislaufs, als sie diese Verbindung knüpften. Freier Wille zementierte sie und der Austausch begann.

Fasziniert von dem seltsamen Gefühl konnte Harry nur auf das missgestaltete Etwas in seinen Armen hinab starren, dessen Haut langsam die bläulich graue Verfärbung verlor.

Als spürte es zum ersten Mal bewusst Harrys Nähe als Person und nicht als Nahrungsquelle, öffnete es langsam, endlich, die Augen.

...

Blutrot trifft auf Smaragdgrün.

...

...

...

Und alles versinkt in Finsternis.

Nichts.

Treiben.

Zusammenfügen.

Treiben.

Warten.

Nichts.

tbc...

R&R please! Negative (konstruktive) Kritik, Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge... alles ausdrücklich erwünscht!

12


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: **„Janus"**

Status: **WIP; Prolog Teil 3**

Word Count: **2821**

Disclaimer: siehe Part 1

Rating: **P 12**

Warnung: das Übliche ^^

Kommentar: R&R please! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Prolog III - Der kleinen Schlange Tod

Harry wurde langsam wach, weil ihn winzige Beinchen an der Nase kitzelten.

Warmer Wind zerzauste seine widerspenstigen, schwarzen Strähnen und brachte den Geruch von Blumen und frisch gemähtem Gras mit sich. Weit entfernt schleppte sich zäher Stadtverkehr knirschend auf einer Schotterstraße dahin...

Die Geräuschkulisse war im ersten Moment so friedlich vertraut, dass Harry einfach nur den Marienkäfer verscheuchte und benommen liegen blieb.

Doch die Erinnerung an seine Zeit im Nichts kam schlagartig zurück und riss ihn alarmiert in eine aufrecht sitzende Position, als hätte ihn jemand unvermittelt gepackt. Ein schneller Blick in die Runde brachte ihm jedoch die Gewissheit, dass er zurück in der Welt der Lebenden war.

Er saß im Schatten einer kleinen Baumgruppe, auf dem frisch gestutzten Rasen irgendeiner weitläufigen Parkanlage. Ein paar hundert Schritte entfernt verlief zu seiner Rechten ein geharkter Kiesweg, eingefasst von roten Rosen. Weiter entfernt plätscherte ein Brunnen mit Fontäne oder ein kleiner Bach vor sich hin. Häuserdächer lugten zwischen Baumkronen hervor, die im sanften Wind leise rauschten. Dort musste auch die Straße verlaufen, deren Lärm allein die abgeschiedene Stille störte.

Wo mochte er gelandet sein?

Harrys Blick fiel auf seine leeren Hände... das Baby – das Seelenfragment! Wo - ...warum waren seine Hände so klein? Ihm schwirrte der Kopf als er sie drehte und wendete, als wären ihm solch exotische Greifwerkzeuge fremd. „Was zur Hölle?" Erschrocken packte Harry sich an die Kehle, als eine helle Kinderstimme seine Gedanken aussprach. Heiße Panik stieg in ihm auf – bis er sie entschlossen niederrang, indem er bewusst langsam ein- und ausatmete.

Dann wagte er eine zögerliche Bestandsaufnahme seiner Selbst:

Nicht nur seine Hände, auch der Rest seines Körpers war geschrumpft. Sein vorsichtig abgetastetes Gesicht wirkte weich und rund, die spärlichen Bartstoppeln waren verschwunden, seine Wangenknochen stachen weniger hervor. Mit leicht gekränkter – und völlig überflüssiger – Eitelkeit stellte er fest, dass sich auch sein Waschbrettbauch in einen kindlich mageren Waschbärbauch zurückentwickelt hatte. Seine dünnen Ärmchen und die Beine mit den knubbeligen Knien waren auch nicht besser dran.

Weniger mit Entsetzen als mit resignierter Verwunderung stand Harry auf – er hatte sich verjüngt. Genauer gesagt war er wieder der schmächtige Junge, der er mit ungefähr 7 Jahren gewesen war. Das Einzige was ihn wirklich beunruhigte, obwohl Panik in dieser Situation wohl angebrachter wäre, war das Fehlen seiner blitzförmigen Narbe. Seine Stirn fühlte sich absolut glatt an, keine Spur von dem etwas wulstigen, roten Gewebe.

„Na toll..." Harry unterdrückte ein selbstverachtendes Kichern. „Auch nicht gerade mein intelligentester Kommentar..." Er war froh, dass niemand in der Nähe zu sein schien – Zynismus passte nicht gerade zu einem Dreikäsehoch. Wenigstens waren seine Kleidung und Brille mit ihm geschrumpft! Ein nacktes Kind in irgendeinem Park wäre nicht lange unbemerkt geblieben. In dem Fall hätte er wohl schon besorgten Bürgern oder gar der Polizei Rede und Antwort stehen müssen.

Harry wich unauffällig tiefer in den Schatten der Laubbäume zurück. Zuerst musste er herausfinden wo er gelandet war und das möglichst ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen, damit er seine Lage besser einschätzen konnte.

Und er musste das Seelenfragment finden. Ganz schwach nahm er es wahr, als lauere ein diffuses, dunkles Etwas am äußersten Rand seiner Wahrnehmung. Doch sowie er sich darauf zu konzentrieren versuchte verschwand es. Das Gefühl beunruhigte ihn etwas. Die Verbindung schien zu verkümmern, schwächer zu werden, - war gedämpfter. Und doch machte der vibrierende Puls auf Harry nicht den Eindruck als müsse er sofort handeln. Es bestand keine unmittelbare Gefahr – was gut war, denn er hatte nicht vor, sich Hals über Kopf auf die Suche zu machen.

Die Erfolgsaussichten so planlosen Handelns waren zu gering und Harry hatte in der letzten Zeit gelernt, auf seinen Instinkt zu vertrauen. Und der flüsterte ihm jetzt zu, dass er genau am richtigen Ort war.

„Warum können sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich habe ihnen doch seitdem nichts mehr getan! Es war doch ein Unfall!"

Harry erstarrte, als er die helle, frustrierte Stimme hörte, die von unterschwelligen Zischlauten begleitet wurde. Ein Parselmund!

Und der einzige, den er kannte...

Vorsichtig sah er an dem mächtigen, moosbedeckten Stamm der Eiche vorbei. Ein kleiner Junge saß nur wenige Meter entfernt im Gras, mit dem Rücken zu Harry. Er hatte sehr kurz geschorene, schwarze Harre, durch die hell die Kopfhaut schimmerte. Seine Sachen, fadenscheinig, grau und mehrfach geflickt, waren ein paar Nummern zu groß, so dass er fast in ihnen zu versinken schien.

Obwohl Harry nicht viel mehr erkennen konnte wusste er ohne jeden Zweifel, wen er da vor sich hatte. Die tiefschwarze Aura sang förmlich zu ihm – dort hockte der „verschwundene" Seelensplitter.

Tom Riddle.

Seine Erleichterung darüber ihn so schnell gefunden zu haben, stellte sich nur seltsam zögerlich ein. Etwas... fehlte, musste wieder aufgebaut werden. Es war als könne er dem Bild das er sah nicht trauen, als hätte es nicht mehr Substanz als eine Illusion.

Leises Zischen antwortete Riddle, doch Harry sah niemanden und verstand nur den aufmunternden Tonfall und das fast liebevoll gezischte _„Nestling."_ Nicht das viele Möglichkeiten für einen anderen Parselgesprächspartner bestanden,- offensichtlich hielt sich Riddle schon in sehr jungen Jahren eine Schlange.

Harry wandte sich ab und lehnte sich gegen die raue Borke. Ihm fiel nur eine mögliche Schlussfolgerung für all das hier ein: Er war in der Zeit zurück gereist. Präziser: Er war in Tom Riddles Vergangenheit gelandet, was bedeuten musste, das er sich in einer Londoner Parkanlage um das Jahr 1930 befand.

Harry war selbst etwas überrascht, wie gelassen er dieses Wissen nach kurzer Prüfung als gegeben akzeptierte. Seine Erfahrungen mit Hermines Zeitumkehrer mochten ihren Teil dazu beitragen, erklärten aber sicher nicht warum er so ruhig blieb. Aber es gab wichtigere Dinge zu bedenken.

Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Harry hatte Riddle einen „kleinen Jungen" genannt, doch er selbst war, zumindest äußerlich, auch nur ein Kind. Alle Freunde die er hatte waren noch nicht einmal geboren und selbst wenn – er war ein Fremder. Unwahrscheinlich, dass man ihn mit offenen Armen empfing, selbst wenn man ihn nicht gleich nach St. Mungos einwies. Ihn, den „verwirrten kleinen Zeitreisenden."

Und Hogwarts... Der Gedanke zu Dumbledore zu gehen war beunruhigend naheliegend, aber Harry zuwider, zumal er unter diesen Umständen gleich in mehrfacher Hinsicht verwundbar war.

Nein...

Aber welche Alternativen gab es?

Eine Bewegung lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf das Geschehen jenseits seines Sichtschutzes. Über den Rasen näherte sich eine kleine Gruppe von Halbstarken, die zielsicher auf Riddle zuhielten.

Alle vier Jungs hatten die Ärmel ihrer altmodischen Sonntagsanzüge hochgekrempelt, die Krawattenknoten gelöst und trugen matschbespritzte Lackschuhe. Ihre ganze Haltung verriet sie als verwöhnte Sprösslinge aus gutem Elternhaus, was nicht zuletzt an ihrem blasiert gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck lag.

Eine ungute Vorahnung stieg in Harry auf – die suchten Ärger. Doch er sah keinen Grund sich einzumischen. Erstens war er hier ohne seinen Zauberstab gestrandet und daraus folgte zum Zweiten, dass ein winziger Knirps mehr bei den Gegner kaum einen Unterschied machen würde. Sicher - er hatte genug Übung darin, verprügelt zu werden und traute sich auch jetzt zu, einiges einzustecken.

Doch wozu?

Tom Riddle war auch ohne Zauberstab ein magisches Genie und konnte gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Seine Mitbewohner im Waisenhaus konnten ein Lied davon singen, wie Dumbledores Erinnerung deutlich gezeigt hatte.

Nein – er würde abwarten und zusehen, wie Riddle allein damit fertig wurde. Am Ende würden wohl eher die Halbstarken Harrys Schutz brauchen... Nicht, dass er für Schlägertypen viel Mitleid übrig hatte.

Auch Riddle, nicht länger in sein halblautes Gespräch vertieft, hatte sie inzwischen bemerkt. Schnell sprang er auf, bückte sich dann, um etwas aus dem Gras zu fischen, dass offenbar in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden sollte. Statt dessen ertönte lautes, protestierendes Zischen und Gefluche auf Parsel, das verstummte, als Riddle den gebissenen Finger reflexartig in den Mund steckte.

Harry zog eine zwischen Schadenfreude und Mitleid schwankende Grimasse und schnaubte amüsiert. Alles andere als subtil...

Grinsend knufften sich die nur wenige Schritte entfernten Burschen gegenseitig in die Rippen und deuteten feixend auf Riddles unfreiwillige Showeinlage. „He du Missgeburt! Was hast du denn da? Zeig mal her!" rief der größte von ihnen. Er ging selbstbewusst auf Riddle zu und musterte ihn dabei herablassend von oben bis unten. Angesichts der zerschlissenen Kleidung verzog sich sein Mund in offenem Ekel.

Er war offensichtlich der Anführer der Clique und erinnerte Harry sofort frappierend an Dudley. Anscheinend wurde in jedem Jahrzehnt der dümmste Schläger zum Chef erklärt. Der Kerl war mindestens fünfzehn, blond, hatte eng stehende, wässrige Schweinsäuglein und ein rundes Gesicht mit fliehendem Kinn. Sein braunes Jackett spannte sich über seinem massigen Bauch – aber leider auch rund um den beeindruckenden Bizeps.

Harry spürte unerwartet Panik in sich aufsteigen und wusste plötzlich mit absoluter Gewissheit das Riddles aufrechte, selbstbewusste Pose mit gerecktem Kinn nur eine bröckelige Fassade war.

Jemand kam ihm mit einer Antwort zuvor: _„Verschwindet, widerliche Affen! Lassst unsss in Ruhe!" _Die winzige Gartenschlange wand sich zu Riddles Füßen im Gras und stieß zum Schein warnend ins Leere. Sie blieb dabei ständig in fließender Bewegung um sich größer zu machen und versuchte, ihr falsches Kreuzotternmuster mit aggressiven Gehabe herauszustellen.

„Och! Schau mal Ben – der kleine Freak hat jetzt eine Beschützerin!" Der höhnische Kommentar des Jüngsten ließ den Rest der Gruppe in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrechen.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ben, der Anführer, schickte seinen viel kleineren Gegner unvermittelt mit einem wuchtigen Schlag ins Gesicht zu Boden. Riddle, der gerade zum Sprechen angesetzt hatte, schrie unterdrückt auf vor Schmerz und blieb benommen im Gras liegen; Blut ausspuckend.

Die anderen drei Jungs warfen sich sofort auf ihn, packten seine Arme und Beine und hielten ihn unten, obwohl Riddle sich wand und zappelte, so gut es ging. Doch gegen ihr geballtes Körpergewicht hatte er natürlich nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

Harry fragte sich in der einen Sekunde noch verwirrt, warum Riddle nicht mit Magie zurück schlug... Doch in der nächsten blendete ihn fremder Schmerz und Entsetzen und er sah die Gefahr erst, als es schon zu spät war.

„Nein! Lass sie in Ruhe!"

Ben hatte während des kurzen Tumults einen faustgroßen Stein gepackt und schlug damit auf etwas zu seinen Füßen ein. – Die kleine Schlange hatte es geschafft sich ins Lackleder seiner Schuhe zu verbeißen, in dem tapferen Versuch, Riddle zu verteidigen. Ihr Schmerzensschrei verstummte mit einem feucht schmatzenden Knirschen und ging fast in Riddles wüsten Schreien und dem Gelächter seiner Peiniger unter.

Der Impuls zu handeln, eingreifen zu müssen, wurde übermächtig – und Harry sah rot, während die Flut knisternd in ihm anschwoll. „Weg von ihm, ihr verfluchten Muggel!" Sein Gesicht war hassverzerrt mit gebleckten Zähnen, als er durch den dichten Unterwuchs brach.

Ben und seine Handlanger zuckten im ersten Moment wie ertappt zusammen, erschrocken vom Geräusch splitternder Zweige und dem schneidenden Tonfall. Als sie ihr Opfer instinktiv losließen und schuldbewusst herumwirbelten, breitete sich schlagartig ein verlegenes Grinsen auf ihren blassen Gesichtern aus. Aus der Haut zu fahren wegen so einem dürren Knirps! Für diese Blamage würde der kleine Bengel bitter bezahlen!

Die Stimmung kippte rasant ins andere Extrem, als von der stoßartig vorschnellenden Hand des heranstürmenden Jungen heißer Schmerz auf sie übersprang. Wie vom Blitz getroffen riss es Ben von den Füßen und die anderen folgten, bis sie sich alle krampfhaft zuckend im Gras wanden.

Erst, als sich ihr Stöhnen zu schrillen Schreien steigerte wurde Harry bewusst, was er da tat. Abrupt ballte er die gespreizten Finger zur Faust und senkte den Arm, bis er schlaff an seiner Seite hing. Er atmete heftig, zwischen abstoßender Euphorie und Zorn schwankend. Die Augen schließend blendete Harry alles um sich herum aus – das erleichterte Schluchzen, das zittrige Atmen, das gepeinigte Wimmern. Alles die typischen Folgen des unverzeihlichen Fluchs, dem er selbst schon zu oft unterworfen worden war. Statt dessen konzentrierte er sich darauf mit eisernem Willen die magischen Wogen in seinem Innersten zu glätten.

Harry war so von dieser heiklen Aufgabe in Anspruch genommen, dass er nicht bemerkte wie sich die vier Halbstarken aufrappelten. All ihren Stolz vergessend riefen sie panisch nach ihren Eltern. Sich gegenseitig stützend liefen sie davon, so schnell es ihr Zustand zuließ, der ach so starke Ben voran.

Ein paar Momente absoluter Stille vergingen bis Harry sich wieder völlig unter Kontrolle hatte und bereit war, sich der Realität zu stellen. Sein Blick fiel wie magnetisch angezogen als erstes auf Riddle, der vor den Überresten der kleinen Schlange kniete. Doch er schenkte ihr keine Beachtung mehr, obwohl er den auskühlenden, zertrümmerten Leib berührte; seine Hände waren blutverschmiert.

Statt dessen ruhten seine tiefblauen Augen mit einem so faszinierten und angespannten Ausdruck auf Harry, dass es ihm fast unheimlich war.

Harry starrte stumm zurück, verunsichert. Jetzt erst sah er Riddles Gesicht von Nahem, das übersät war mit halb verheilten Schrammen und blauen Flecken. Frisches Blut lief ihm in einem dünnen Rinnsal aus dem Mundwinkel, weil er sich wohl im Fallen in die Wange gebissen hatte. Er war unnatürlich blass, was seine schwarzen Augenringe nur noch betonte, von dem aufblühenden Veilchen links ganz zu schweigen. Kurz gesagt: Er sah verhärmt aus.

Das war der erste Moment, von vielen darauf folgenden, in dem Harry bewusst wurde, was für weitreichende Konsequenzen seine Zeitreise nach sich gezogen hatte – und noch ziehen würde.

Tom Riddle war in diesem Augenblick nichts weiter als ein misshandeltes, siebenjähriges Kind, das Dinge tun konnte, für die es keine Erklärung hatte. Dinge, die den Menschen in seinem Umfeld Angst machten und sie instinktiv mit Abscheu reagieren ließen; die ihn zum Außenseiter und leichten Opfer machten.

Es war unwahrscheinlich das Riddle je etwas anderes getan hatte, als spontan zu zaubern. - Was noch dazu in der magischen Gesellschaft absolut normal wäre...

Die Erkenntnis war... beunruhigend, traurig – vielleicht trügerisch.

Doch Harry konnte seine Entscheidung zwar bedauern oder gar verfluchen – aber sie war längst gefallen. Und jetzt, als ihm Einsamkeit, Schmerz und ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung entgegen wogten, zweifelte er nicht.

Und es würde der Moment kommen wenn er eine Wahl treffen musste, die schon längst gefallen war.

Harry rang sich ein kleines hoffentlich beruhigendes Lächeln ab: „Bist du... in Ordnung, Tom?"

Das war nicht gerade eine intelligente Frage, alles in allem, aber sein Gegenüber schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben.

Doch dann: „Du bist wie ich." Tom stieß die Worte im Flüsterton mit absoluter Überzeugung hervor und blinzelte endlich, schlafwandlerisch langsam.

„...wie du?"

Tom kicherte schrill und Harry stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich ob ein unbedarfter Spaziergänger sie für zwei Siebenjährige halten würde – oder ob er etwas ganz anderes erkennen musste.

„Ein Freak – du kannst machen, dass es ihnen weh tut. Genau wie ich." Sein schmächtiger Körper zuckte vor unterdrücktem Lachen, dass sich schließlich schallend Bahn brach.

Die Ähnlichkeit zu Voldemorts hohen, wahnsinnigen Gelächter jagte Harry einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken, obwohl er die Hysterie als solche erkannte. Der Anblick von Riddles kleinen Nervenzusammenbruch, ausgelöst von ein paar grausamen Muggelkindern machte ihn wütend. Voldemort war ein Irrer, aber auch mächtig, fast unbesiegbar. – Wären da nicht seine allzu menschlichen Fehler.

Ihn... Nein – Tom Riddle so zu sehen war...

Spontan überbrückte Harry die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und packte den schluchzenden Riddle hart an den Schultern: „Hör nicht auf diese Muggel! Du bist kein Freak, Tom. Wir sind beide etwas besonderes, hörst du – wir sind Zauberer!"

Die Worte allein wären sicher auf taube Ohren gestoßen – doch mit dem flüchtigen Körperkontakt, selbst durch mehrere Stoffschichten hindurch, flackerte sengende, warme Hitze auf. Die magische Verbindung zwischen ihnen wurde erneuert, neu geschmiedet, transferiert aus dem Nichts ins Jetzt.

Die vielen Eindrücke – doppelt, verstärkend, widersprüchlich – waren seltsam willkommen für Harry. Etwas hatte gefehlt und floss nun zurück.

Aber für Riddle waren sie eine verwirrende Springflut, die ihn zu entwurzeln und mit sich in die Tiefe zu reißen drohte.

Es kam zu plötzlich.

Er schnappte panisch nach Luft und seine Hände zuckten empor, Halt suchend. Morbide Nachahmung eines hilflosen Säuglings in der Totenwelt, im Nichts.

Dann berührten sie Harrys Wangen, hinterließen verwischte, rote Fingerabdrücke...

Tom seufzte erleichtert auf, spürte die warme Haut unter einer Schicht von kaltem Blut – er hatte das letzte Teil des Puzzles gefunden, von dem er immer nur geahnt hatte, dass es ihm fehlte. Bis jetzt. Die Hitze, sengend und doch nur sanft wärmend, floss in ihn und füllte die brennenden, klaffenden Lücken.

Das war etwas, dass er nie wieder loslassen würde.

Um keinen Preis der Welt.

Sanft, fast zärtlich, zog er ihn das kleine Stück zu sich herunter, bis seine Stirn an der des fremd vertrauten Jungen ruhte und beide den schnellen Atem des anderen auf der Haut spürten. Die Berührung faszinierte ihn, denn ihm war so etwas menschliches immer fremd gewesen; unwillkommen von anderen.

Forschend suchte er in smaradgrünen Augen – und sehr viel tiefer, bis er einen Widerstand spürte, bestimmt aber behutsam.

Wenn du Antworten willst, dann frag.

Er musste lächeln.

„Erzähl mir alles... Harry Potter."

...

...

...

Und das tat er.

Zwischen zwei Seelen die eins sind gibt es keine Geheimnisse.

BREAK

Und es war schließlich nichts anderes als reiner Aberglaube, der in ihm ein ungutes Gefühl aufsteigen ließ, besudelt wie er war, mit dem Blut einer Schlange... richtig?

Und so beginnt alles von Neuem.

Und nicht vieles bleibt gleich.

tbc...

R&R please! Negative (konstruktive) Kritik, Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge... alles ausdrücklich erwünscht!

AN: Sorry, falls wieder irgendwelche Formatierungen in die Hose gegangen sein sollten – ich steh mit diesem Archiv etwas auf Kriegsfuß, wie es scheint (und mein Profil beweist... sigh)

AN: Ich glaube, ich hatte gleich in Part 1 gewarnt, dass es nur selten Updates geben wird... Die Sache ist die – ich warte noch auf Feedback von meiner Beta, da ich mich total in die Ecke manövriert habe. Statt jetzt noch zwei Kapitel zu updaten, die ich schreiben KÖNNTE, pausiert die FF jetzt erst mal an dieser Stelle. Ich weiß, ich weiß, - ich hasse so was auch, lese ja selbst FFs! Aber... Der Dreier-Prolog hier ist nicht nur Grundstein für die ganze, folgende Fic, sondern auch... mehr oder minder in sich selbst abgeschlossen, sozusagen. Jetzt aufzuhören, finde ich jedenfalls „humaner" – tut die Steine weg Leute; die Flames auch! T-T Sorry! Ich schreib weiter, so wie ich kann!

PS: Hier ist sicher der falsche Platz für so was, aber ich suche jemanden, der „Selbsterkenntnis macht blind" (Mentalist FF) von mir gegenlesen mag, sowie ich es gebacken bekommen habe, es ins Englische zu übersetzen... Falls jemand Lust hat, bitte Mail schicken; 1000 thanks im Voraus!

7


End file.
